Mixup
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy has broken up with Kim for Kat through a letter of all things. Aisha has broken up with Adam due to the fact that she is in Africa. What happens when friends visit each other? Do people who would not noramlly hook up get together? The gang are all adults and living on their own. Tommy, Jason, and Adam were all part of the dino team. The brain washing of Tommy happens.
1. Chapter 1

Why would Tommy break up with me? Kim wonders as she lies on her bed crying for the millionth time that day. I thought we were perfect together; what does Kat have that I don't besides being a tall troll? Kim hears a knock on her door and ponders as she looks through her peephole in the door. Adam what is he doing here? She opens up the door.

"Kim, hey I was visiting my Aunt and decided to stop by." Damn she looks distraught.

"Oh." Kim steps aside to let Adam go in.

"What to do something; it looks as though you have not left this apartment is ages."

"I have been preoccupied." Kim sits on the couch.

Adam joins her on the couch. "Want to see a movie or get ice cream?"

"I will skip on the movie and I have a ton of ice cream in the fridge."

"How about we get some fruit and sit on the beach then?" Adam grabs for Kim's hand.

"No I would rather not; thanks for asking though." Kim moves out of Adam's grasp.

"Then I guess I will sit here and stare at the wall with you."

Kim sighs, "Suit yourself."

Back in Angel Grove, things are not fairing so well either.

Tommy punches one of his best friends in the face.

Kat screams at him to stop.

"Stop; you are telling me to stop." "You should have stopped yourself before you kissed this asshole." Tommy reaches for Jason again but is subdue by Billy and Rocky. "Let me the fuck go," he struggles against his friends grasp.

"No Tommy; we are going to take you home now." Billy nods at Rocky.

"Yeah man you need to calm down; go work out or something?"

Tommy glares at Jason and struggles some more.

Jason wipes the blood from his mouth with his hand. "I never meant for this to happen but…"

"But what you she fell and you caught her with your lips," Tommy smirks.

"No Tommy it's just that you were put under that evil spell and Jason was helping me cope and we just kissed one night."

"So what you are saying is that you are a ho, whore, slut please tell me when I am getting warmer; take your time."

Jason looks at Tommy. "Now Tommy that is not fair to call Kat those names."

"Really because I think that those names are very accurate; Kim would have never done this to me and now I have lost her for all eternity." "How could I have been so stupid?" Tommy yanks his arms off his friends hold and walks to his car. "We are done Kat; don't ever call me better yet I am removing from the power rangers grid; I cannot walk with a whore rat." He drives away.

Kat begins to cry.

Jason walks over to Kat and hugs her. "Don't cry Kat; he will eventually come around."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy is at home working out in his basement when he hears a knock on the door. He pulls back the shades on the door and sees Aisha standing there. Sighing he opens up the door.

"Wow you look like you were the one punched in the mouth."

"Aisha what is it; as you can see I am not in the mood." Tommy goes back to lifting weights.

"How about you sit down by me and stop lifting those weights?" Aisha sits on the love seat.

"Whatever will get you out of here quickly." Tommy joins her on the love seat.

"I to move here and look what I find my friends fighting over a girl." Aisha holds up her hand. "I decided it was time to move here and either I can at just the right time or at the wrong time."

Tommy manages a small smile.

"See I got you to smile." "I know that what Kat and Jason did is unacceptable but I think you should have waited till I returned to punch him in the face."

Tommy begins to laugh.

"Ha I knew I could make you laugh next." "Seriously those two hooking up when you become evil was not right and I am here to cheer you up."

"The only thing that would cheer me up is beating Jason's ass." "They were kissing at the park."

"Yeah Rocky told me about it; so want to play video games or spar?"

"Video games or spar; I thought it was ice cream and love movies."

"For girls yes but for guys no; so I chose what I knew you would enjoy."

Adam has had enough of staring at the wall. "Kim watching the wall is killing me; let's get some food or go dancing." "I am about to go all The Shinning and murder some people."

Kim laughs, "Okay Adam I know a nice little bar that we can go to."

"Awesome; now go do what girls do and I will watch television." He reaches for the remote.

"Boys," Kim replies before she walks into her bathroom.

At the bar, Adam is doing impressions making Kim crack up with laughter.

"Alright no more alcohol for you buddy."

"Me you had more than I have had," Adam protests.

"Yeah but I am not wasted." Kim sips on her apple martini.

"I disagree; you just slurred besides we are taking a taxi back right."

"Right; bartender another round of drinks."

The bartender brings over their drinks. I wonder if those two will get lucky tonight.

"Now that is more like it." "Tommy was a douche to break up with you; you are the best."

"I know I am; what about Aisha breaking up with you saying that the distance was too great."

"No idea; let's toast to being single and sexy."

"I can toast to that," Kim raises up her drink.

Adam downs his drink. "Alright I had better get you home Kimmy, you have to train."

"Uh Adam I have not been a part of the games in at least five or six years.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aisha how did you know I would want to spar with you?" Tommy is eyeing her outfit.

"I just knew you would pick this; so I changed into this."

"Oh right you just moved into that apartment; I forgot you and Adam broke up."

"Yeah I just decided that the distance was too great; him living here and me living in Africa."

"I am glad that you moved here; he was stupid to let you go."

"Hum like you were stupid to let Kim go?"

Tommy looks down for a second, "Yes exactly like that."

"Okay enough small talk; let's spar." Aisha takes a fighting stance.

Tommy's reply was to get into one himself.

After a while, the two are panting and sweaty.

Tommy has Aisha pinned in front of him. Her hair smells like daisy.

"I forgot you are never out of shape." When did his body get so sexy; it feels great pinned up against mine; Aisha tries to break free.

"Oh no you don't," Tommy does a maneuver and tackles her to the floor.

"You truly deserve the title as Leader."

"Well at least you think so; I just cannot believe they had a secret relationship behind my back."

"Neither can I and for months now; it has been like six months since most of you 'all turned over your coins." Aisha is aware that Tommy is still on top of her.

"Right still I need to get you home." Adam stands up wobbly.

"What is with the protect Kim attitude; I can get all your asses." Kim takes Adam's hand.

"I bet you could; you hit hard."

The two stumble to the exit. Kim flags down a taxi.

"Oceanview please."

The taxi driver drops them off. "Thanks for taking a taxi; I appreciate it when couples do the right thing and not drink and drive."

"Oh my woman and I always make good decisions." Adam pays the drive.

Kim giggles as they walk to her front steps. "Your woman; I thought you would have correct him." She tries to unlock the front door.

"Give me those and what's wrong with letting him think that; we are two good looking people." Adam drops the keys. "Oops." He picks them up and unlocks the door. "Ladies first."

Kim walks in and shuts the door when Adam enters. "Yeah we are two good looking people." "You had better stay here for the night."

"Ooh can I stay up and watch television."

"Suit yourself." Kim walks to her bedroom and begins taking off her clothes.

"Kim I am…" Adam looks at Kim with desire in his eyes.

She turns towards him. Kim sees the look in Adam eyes and does not object as he walks into her bedroom and begins to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am still getting use to not having to fight evil." Tommy is all too aware of Aisha being underneath him. Her body feels good.

Aisha looks into Tommy's eyes and sees lust there. She brings his head down and kisses him.

Surprised by her actions it takes Tommy a minute to kiss her back. After a few minutes of kissing he asks her does she want to go up to his bedroom.

"I sure do." Aisha takes Tommy's hand and he leads her upstairs to his bedroom.

Tommy removes her shirt and her shorts. "Aisha your body looks amazing."

"Training in Africa has its benefits." She reaches for his shirt then runs her hands over his body. "I can see why girls go crazy over."

He smiles before he removes his pants and picks Aisha up; he takes her to his bed.

Aisha grins at him. "I like a man to take charge."

"I am the man to do just that," Tommy begins to kiss her while his hands roam her body.

Aisha moans as he removes her bra and massages her breasts.

That was all the incentive Tommy needed to continue; whenever he heard a woman moan like that, he knew it was time to take it to the next level.

The next morning Tommy wakes up and reaches for Aisha thinking it is Kat. Whoa Kat does not have black hair; Aisha but oh yeah Kat is a whore-bag who has been sleeping with Jason.

Aisha feels someone next to her and turns around. I thought he was Adam for a moment. "Good morning Tommy; how did you sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim moans and reaches for her alarm clock. Shut up stupid clock; she thinks as she pats it trying to turn it off.

Adam bolts up. What the… my alarm clock does not play music.

"Gee Tom… Adam what are you doing in my bed and naked?"

"Naked I am not naked," Adam lifts the covers up. "Okay I am naked but that does not mean anything." Last night pops into his head.

"Oh yeah right being naked means nothing; we had sex last night." "One minute I am distraught over reading Tommy's later for the billionth time next I know we are naked together."

"I think the alcohol had a lot to do with it." Adam reaches for his pants; his cell phone falls out of his pocket. He picks it up and sees that he has five miss calls. What the hell he thinks; does anyone know about Kim and me sleeping together. Adam dials his voice mail.

Kim is watching him with an amused and confused look on her face.

"So I received calls from five of our friends; Jason, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Billy."

"I would not call Tommy and Kat my friends, Adam." Kim reaches in her drawer for a long shirt and puts it on.

"Right anyways Tommy punched Jason in the face." Adam holds up his hand. "Kat and Jason have been secretly seeing each other since Tommy was brainwashed for those few days."

"Whoa talk about karma; I know I should not feel bad for him but I do."

"Kim it is okay that you do; you two dated for three and a half years."

"Good and you." Tommy reaches for his boxers and puts them on.

Aisha grabs a blanket and wraps it around herself.

"Normally when I make love to a woman she is begging for seconds and not covering herself up." Tommy laughs.

"I see I made you feel better," Aisha grabs her clothes. "I will change in the bathroom and then we can talk about what happened last night."

Tommy watches her walk to the bathroom. I slept with one of my best friends' ex-girlfriend.

Aisha steps out of the bathroom almost dressed; she is missing her shoes. She notices that Tommy is dressed and waiting for her.

"How about we go to the kitchen and I make us some coffee?"

"Okay," Aisha follows Tommy downstairs.

"So we slept together; what are your thoughts on that?" Tommy hands her a cup of coffee.

"I don't regret it if that is what you mean." "Adam and I broke up Tommy and you are single, so no need to feel guilty." Aisha sips her coffee.

"I get that part but…"

"If you think I want a relationship from you then you are mistaken; we are just two friends who had sex with each other."

"Does that mean we can't do it again," Tommy jokes.

Aisha sighs, "What is with me and power rangers' men."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know; he hurt me and now that he is hurting I should feel happy even glad that he got what he deserved." Kim slips on a pair of sweatpants.

"Turn around Kim."

"Why I have already seen it."

"Just do it." Adam puts on his clothes when Kim turns around. "Okay it is safe."

Kim turns back around, "I need one of my grandmother's remedies; follow me. She goes into the kitchen and puts together a concoction.

"Uh Kim you moved too fast I did not see what you put in that glass." Adam eyes the orange liquid with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just drink it; it really works." Kim drinks hers causing Adam to drink his.

After a minute, Adam shakes his head. "Hey it does work."

"Good now us sleeping together; we were both drunk and it was basically drunk sex."

"I agree and we should leave it at that." Tommy is going to flip.

"Great; how long are you in town?"

"Kim ever thought about moving to Reefside?"

"Not really but after the fight; I think I will really consider it."

"Fighting is all it took to get you to move close to us; I should have fought one of them years ago." Adam laughs.

"What it was fun."

"I should go; you are back to normal and I need to shower and change. Kim is going to kill me.

"Women love me in the shower as well; Aisha."

"Oh brother, where are my keys."

"I know you will be thinking about it," Tommy winks.

Aisha grabs her keys. "Bye Tommy; talk to you later."

"Bye Aisha," Tommy hits her on the butt.

What am I going to do with him? Aisha drives to her apartment.

I slept with Aisha; he still could not believe he had done that. The phone ringing knocks him out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy how is it going?"

"Okay Adam; I am sure you heard what happened by now."

Adam had just left Kim's house and was sitting in his car. "Yeah I did and I am sorry to hear that happened." Just tell him what occurred and get it over with.

"So when are you coming back home?" Tommy sits down in a chair.

"Today; I visited with Kim yesterday."

"How is she?" He had not talked to her since he had dumped her almost five months ago."

"She is taking it one day at a time."


	7. Chapter 7

Damn I messed up with her and probably for good too. "Is she…"

"Kim said she would consider moving to Reefside." Adam begins to drive to the airport.

"That is good; I would say I have plenty of space but yeah."

"I am sure she can find herself a place or move in with Aisha."

Not once she finds out what Aisha and I did." "Maybe; see you when you get here."

"Bye Tommy." Adam arrives at the airport and waits for his plane.

Kim is thinking about Reefside. Could I move there now after sleeping with Adam, what would Tommy do? Why should I care what he does or thinks; I am moving there, everyone else already lives there minus Trini and Zack. Funny I never saw them as a couple. Kim begins to prepare for moving to Reefside, which did not take long since she had done most of it on the thought that she was moving there anyway.

Adam gets off the plane and goes home. Damn I need to grocery shop; he drives to the store. In the fruit aisle, he sees a familiar figure. "Aisha is that you?"

Aisha nearly drops her melon. "Oh hi Adam; how is it going?" Dang I did not expect to run into him now. She puts a smile on her face.

"Shopping; I was out of town and well I am low on food."

"You never did like to shop so you would always wait till the last minute."

Adam eyes her cart. "Are you making meatloaf?"

"I sure am; want to join me." Whew where did that come from?"

"Sure; I was going to bake a frozen pizza."

"Okay just stop by at like seven."

"Alright I will." Adam watches her walk off forgetting he had slept with Kim.

Kim cannot believe she had packed up and is in her new home. I really did it; was I acting on impulse or just ready for a change? She calls Billy. "Hey Billy want to hang out?"

"Of course Kim; I thought you would have asked Aisha."

"I did but her line is going straight to voice."

"Oh then come right over."

"Good because I was going to anyways unless you had a girl over."

"Well Hayley just left."

Hayley, Tommy's friend from college. "Cool beams; see you soon."

Tommy is bored and decides to visit his friend. As he is pulling up, he notices that a strange car is parked in the driveway. Who is here; he had better not be cheating on Hayley. Tommy parks and marches up to his friend's door before he rings the doorbell.

"Kim I will be right back I need to get some potatoes for the roast."

"Yeah, yeah just hurry back; I want to hear more about you and Hayley."

Billy rushes to the door just as the doorbell rings. "Tommy what a pleasant surprise."

"Oh I was in the neighborhood; got any company?" He looks over Billy's head but sees no one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tommy come in and keep her company; I need some time away from the firing squad." Billy rushes to get his keys and runs to his car.

Firing squad, Tommy thinks as he walks into the living room. "Kim!"

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Kim unconsciously fixes her hair.

"Visiting Billy; what are you doing here?" Tommy sits in a chair.

"The same as you."

"When did you get here and how long are you staying?"

"Uh I live here now; moved in today."

Oh, wow she lives here now. "That is cool; what were you doing to poor Billy?"

"Nothing just asking him questions; why?"

"No reason," Tommy smiles.

"Tell me before I hit you Oliver."

Tommy holds up his hands, "Okay he called you the firing squad."

"I guess I was hitting him with a lot of questions."

"About?"

"Hayley, work, and so forth."

Tommy moves next to Kim on the couch. "I have asked him the same question I bet."

"When is he going to marry Hayley?"

""Exactly; she is a sweet woman and totally head over heels in love with him."

"Aw how cute; I am glad I moved here."

"I am too."

At the store, Billy calls Hayley. "Babe, recuse me from Kim."

"Why what is she doing?"

"You don't want to know; can I come over?"

"Sure honey; hey I heard that." "Grab some wine okay?"

"Alright," Billy forgets about the potatoes and grabs a bottle of wine.

In Aisha's apartment, she is enjoying a meal with Adam.

"This is really good." Adam finishes his meal.

"Thank you, want some dessert."

"Does it include you?"

"Funny one you are; I have ice cream and cake."

We have been flirting all day; maybe I should make a move. Adam grabs Aisha's face and kisses her. "I missed you pooh bear."

"I missed you too." Aisha kisses Adam back. "Want to take this upstairs?"

"You read my mine." Adam carries Aisha upstairs.

Jason is lying with Kat on his bed. "He is not returning my phone calls."

"Give him a day or so more to cool off."

"Yeah I guess you are right." "Ouch my lip still hurts; he hit me hard."

"Aw baby let me put some more ice on it." "Tommy has a right to be mad."

"I know but did he have to slug me so hard." Jason prepares himself for the ice touching his lip.

"See that was not too bad now." "I should have broken up with him after we realized we had feelings for each other."

"Yeah and I should have talked to him about it as well."

"Still I feel that I really should have told him considering he dumped Kim for me." Kat thinks about that time; she had thought she was going to marry Tommy and happy that he had broken up with Kim for her.

"We both messed up but in time he will forgive us." He adjusts the ice on his lip.

At the bank, Rocky talks to his wife Tanya. "Did you know about Jason and Kat?"

"I did but it was not my place to tell everyone."

"Why not tell me though?"

"I wanted to but Kat made me promise not to."

"Still you kept a big secret from me and one that hurt the gang," Rocky gives the teller some money to put into his savings.

"I know and I am sorry about that."

"When are you returning home?"

"Soon; the president of Africa is giving one more speech than I can leave."

"Good because you have a lot of making up to do."

"I know I do Rocko."

"Don't call me that; I am not a wallaby."

"That names gets you every time; I have to go he is about to speak."

Inside Billy's house, Kim and Tommy are acting as if they never broke up.

"I love your hair long, never cut it." Tommy touches Kim's hair.

"Since I don't have to train anymore; I can do just that."

"Want to go to my place and make the roast; it looks like Billy has forgotten about us and I have potatoes at my house."

"Sure just let me get my purse." Kim grabs her purse and joins Tommy at the door.

He locks the door. "We need to get you a key to everyone's house since you live here now."

"Okay, we can do that later I am starving." Kim follows Tommy to his house in her car.

At Tommy's house, the pair has finished eating dinner and dessert; they are taking a tour of his big home in the forest.

"I forgot how good of a cook you are."

"Well I could barely cook for you when I was in Florida."

"Yeah you are right." "I hated it when you were in Florida Kim.

"Aw I hated it too." Especially when you dumped me.

Tommy sensed Kim's train of thought. "I am so sorry for that but hey you have the last laugh."

"I thought about laughing but I couldn't do it."

"You are not that kind of person and I am stupid enough to let you go." Tommy walks to his master bedroom.

Kim follows him. "I was not around and you were lonely; I understand."

"But you were lonely as well; I should have been stronger." Tommy turns to face her.

"If you did than you wouldn't be hurting right now; again I am sorry about that."

"Oh Kim it is not your fault; it will take some time but I will forgive them."

Kim pats Tommy on the arm. "It does get better with time; if you let it." Some days I would be fine whereas other days I would cry my eyes out but you have not been dating Kat that long."

"That helps that I have only been dating her for a short period of time; the real question is how can I make it up to you?" Tommy looks Kim in the eyes.

"Uh…" Kim could not think with his eyes on her like that. She licks her lips.

Tommy does not know what came over him but he reached the few inches separating himself and Kim and kissed her with a passion.

Kim stares into Tommy's eyes; her lips are swollen and red. She kisses him back with just as much passion as he had.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Kim feels like she has been on a roller coaster that just hangs her upside down. Oh, I feel nauseated; what is wrong. When was the last time I had a period? Kim rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Whoa, I need to go buy a pregnancy test; Kim rushes to the store.

Aisha is making sure no one sees her get a pregnancy test. I cannot have anyone see me grab one; aw, I feel the nausea returning. She grabs a handful from the shelf.

Kim just wants to grab a few pregnancy tests and does not see her one of her best friends doing the same thing until both of them are holding a handful of tests. "Aisha what are you doing?"

"Um I was um; what are you doing?" Aisha tries to hide the tests behind her back.

"The same as you; I guess the guys have really been putting it on us huh."

"Yea I guess they have." I hope Adam is the father.

Kim suddenly remembers she slept with Adam. Uh on, he could not be my baby's father.

"Are you alright Kim; you look a little pale."

"Yeah it's just something I ate this morning is all."

"Let's buy these and go test them out." I am glad we can tell the father while the baby is still in the stomach or else I would be anxious until the birth of my baby.

"Alright; let's go before someone sees." Kim was on edge.

"Right." The women walk to the cash register in a hurry.

The girls meet in the hallway at Kim's house. "I am pregnant." Kim holds up the pregnancy test.

"So am I." Aisha holds up the pregnancy test.

"I guess we had better tell the guys than; what were they doing today?"

"Uh playing golf, they should be back soon."

"Want me to tell them to come here or should we tell them alone?"

"Um alone; I want to tape Adam's um reaction."

"Yeah good idea." What was I thinking?

Aisha drives to Adam's house and waits for him.

"Pooh bear; what a nice surprise."

"Oh I just decided to stop by."

Adam can tell she is lying. "What is it Aisha?"

"I forgot you can read me so well; I might as well just come out and tell you." "I am pregnant."

"Really that is great; I always wanted a family and with you."

"Yea, that is excellent news." Let's hope that it is yours.

Kim has driven to Tommy's house and is waiting for him.

"Kim what are you doing here; couldn't stay away huh."

"Yeah that is so right," Kim jokes.

"So tell me than why are you here; to cook for me?"

"You are such a caveman; no Tommy I have some news for you."

"Okay I am listening." Tommy leads Kim to the sofa.

"I uh I am pregnant; we are going to have a baby." Kim waits for Tommy's response.

His face lights up. "I dreamed of this; I cannot wait to tell my mother who just asked me about that the other day."

"Uh alright; just as long as you are happy about it."

"Oh I am; be right back." Tommy walks upstairs.

He wants to tell people; why can't we wait to do that. Kim tries to fix her face when she hears him come back down the stairs.

"I had wanted to do this differently but seeing as how the opportunity has presented itself." Tommy gets down on one knee. "Kim will you marry me?" He opens up the ring box.

Kim is speechless.

"Well do not rush," Tommy jokes.

"I just um I am shocked; where you planning on purposing to me soon?"

"Actually in a few months yes; we have dated for years and it just feels right to get married now." Tommy is still on one knee with the ring box open. "So what do you say?"

"Oh yes; yes I will marry you." Kim smiles forgetting her drama for a second.

He slides the ring on her finger then stands up and kisses her. "I am the luckiest man alive; to be given a second chance with the woman I love and to have her agree to marry me and be pregnant." "We need to celebrate but with sparkling water for you." Tommy laughs with joy.


End file.
